


Valentine on Valentine's

by Gabinos



Series: RadaTine [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MFCDZ, RadaTine, SS BR Takeover, harpyxwyvern
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Um só queria terminar seu trabalho na hora certa para poder assistir seu programa de TV.O outro só queria que acatassem suas denúncias e que mais lugares vendessem a ração preferida de sua gata.Mas o que os dois tinham em comum era a vontade de ver o safado do prefeito atrás das grades e ter um cobertorzinho de orelha praquele fim de inverno em Amsterdam.





	Valentine on Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> História escrita para comemorar o aniversário do querido Valentine!  
> As histórias escritas com eles são sidefics de uma graaaaaande Minos x Albafica que AINDA não terminei de escrever, mas que espero começar a postar em alguns meses. Foi originalmente postada no Spirit (meu user é @Gabinos lá também), em 14 de fevereiro de 2019 e o monstrinho cresceu, virando meu casal de data comemorativa.
> 
> Sim, Hitchcock e Scully são homenageados aqui!  
> Espero que gostem! Beijinho e boa leitura!

Rhadamanthys estava em seu último intervalo e aproveitava o caminho para a delegacia, onde tinha que preencher o resto da papelada do dia, registrar sua saída e devolver a viatura, para passar no Café Faraó, uma pequena cafeteria típica de Amsterdam que não era muito frequentada por seus colegas policias, sendo assim um pequeno refúgio nos seus dias. Discreto como sempre, estacionou a viatura um pouco longe do estabelecimento, vestindo uma jaqueta comum no lugar de seu uniforme, cobrindo a camisa, seus distintivos e, obviamente, sua arma. Enquanto andava até o Café, se pegou perdido divagando sobre o tanto de bicicletas daquele lugar. Não que sentisse muita falta de morar no Reino Unido, mas ainda não conseguia se acostumar com tantos ciclistas por ali.

Ao entrar no estabelecimento, cumprimentou o dono com um aceno discreto de cabeça, correspondido à mesma maneira. O proprietário era um jovem de origem egípicia que, buscando aproveitar o fluxo de turistas e as políticas liberais do país, resolveu investir em seu pequeno mas aconchegante Café temático. Apesar de não ser seu nome verdadeiro, ficou conhecido como Faraó por seus clientes por causa do nome do negócio e também não fez nenhuma objeção a isso. Os frequentadores do espaço eram praticamente sempre os mesmos, e apareciam ali em uma rotina específica. Rhadamanthys geralmente pegava um café no começo do turno e um blend de chás quando chegava a hora de ir pra casa. Ocasionalmente almoçava ali também.

Enquanto se dirigia ao balcão, observou os outros clientes. Como sua escala de trabalho mudava muito, não era incomum ver pessoas diferentes no local, mas um rapaz sentado numa mesa ao fundo, sozinho, falando ao telefone lhe chamou a atenção. Era bonito, com um cabelo colorido, destoando naquele ambiente que imitava o interior de uma pirâmide, com tons areia e a sobriedade dos outros clientes, monocromáticos, com blusas em escala de cinza, variando do preto ao quase branco. O homem deveria ter por volta de 25 anos, vestia um cardigan bordô por cima de uma camisa social azul clara, com seus fios cor-de-rosa precisamente arrumados. O policial fez sua análise enquanto dava poucos passos até se aproximar de Faraó, que já preparava a sua bebida habitual.

— Preto, raspa de limão e bergamota, uma dose de leite. — O egípcio falava enquanto servia o grande copo de variação de Earl Grey ao policial de origem inglesa.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu enquanto tirava uma nota da carteira e a depositava ao lado da bebida. — Quem é aquele ali?

— Valentine. Escreve pro De Telegraaf. — com um sorriso malicioso, apontou a mesa mais próxima à do jornalista — Tem uma cópia de hoje ali.

Rhadamanthys resolveu ignorar a provocação e também queria ignorar o rapaz. Jornalistas eram confusão e tudo que Rhada queria evitar era confusão.Apesar disso, Faraó insistiu.

— É sério, talvez a coluna de hoje te interesse. — Quando o policial estava pronto pra lhe dar uma resposta que pelo jeito sairia grosseira, Faraó continuou — O prefeito e a sua delegacia.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Rhadamanthys pegasse seu chá e fosse até a mesa perto de Valentine. Ajeitou um pouco o distintivo preso ao cinto de forma discreta antes de sentar e pegou o jornal, vendo a notícia a qual Faraó se referiu logo na capa, embora não fosse a grande manchete ainda sim possuía um lugar de destaque. Folheou o exemplar e logo chegou na matéria, reconhecendo o estilo de escrita e associando as denúncias passadas ao homem sentado próximo a ele. O artigo culpava mais uma vez as autoridades e denunciava mais alguns escândalos da gestão do atual prefeito da cidade, demonizava o carisma do gestor e o carinho de seus eleitores, que acreditavam cegamente na sua propaganda. Terminava o texto insinuando que tudo o que o político fazia era uma fraude. Seu casamento, seu cargo, seu sorriso. Eram grandes mentiras contadas do jeito mais glamuroso o possível.

O policial bebeu um grande gole de seu chá analisando Valentine novamente. Por alguns segundos esqueceu do porquê de voltar sua atenção à aparência daquele moço e se perdeu em sua beleza. Ele era delicado, embora sua voz fosse forte assim como as palavras de sua coluna no jornal, não combinava muito com seu aspecto. Apesar da aparência apática, pelo teor das críticas, Valentine mostrava domínio da situação e empatia para com seus leitores, ou não se aprofundaria tanto em aspectos sociais em seus textos, que o Sargento já conhecia, embora nunca tivesse associado uma face tão amável ao escritor que já detinha certa fama por suas denúncias a pessoas públicas ou a projetos de fachada.

— Mãe, não se preocupa, eu não vou ficar sozinho aqui. Não...ninguém quer fazer nada de ruim pra mim…..Sim, está bem frio hoje mas estou bem vestido. — Valentine ajeitava seu cachecol no colo e sorvia um gole de seu café logo em seguida enquanto a pessoa do outro lado da linha lhe atacava com mais perguntas preocupadas. — Mas eu acabei de sair daí, passei o Natal e Ano Novo com vocês! Se eu ficasse aí o tanto que a senhora quer, não saíria de casa nem pra trabalhar! Bom, preciso ir, ainda tenho que comprar comida para a Harpia e você sabe como aquela gata é chata pra comer. Só tem uma loja aqui perto que vende a ração dela. Um beijo, também amo você.

Ao desligar o telefone, Valentine percebe o olhar do outro sobre ele e o encara de volta por um breve momento, mas logo se levanta e sai dali. Rhadamanthys termina seu chá e lê novamente a matéria. Ele achava o prefeito um homem asqueroso. Em muitas ocasiões teve o desprazer de interagir com ele. Era interessante como um rapaz tão diferente parecia ser um dos poucos naquela cidade global a ver que aquele não era flor que se cheirasse. E bom, apesar de não serem raros os que desgostassem do prefeito, a maior parte desse grupo era de pessoas extremamente preconceituosas, mas tanto pela escrita como pelas madeixas coloridas de Valentine, ele não dava indícios de pertencer a esse grupo.

Assim como o outro, não demorou muito a se levantar e ir embora também. Queria aproveitar o resto do dia para fazer algumas tarefas domésticas e por em dia suas leituras.

 

Alguns dias depois, Rhadamanthys se preparava para o seu ritual diário. O dia tinha sido de trabalho de escritório, o que lhe era um pouco frustrante. Muitos colegas, muitas rosquinhas e café com gosto de queimado...e pouco trabalho completado. Não que ele fosse um workaholic, mas gostava de otimizar seu tempo destinado a certas atividades para completá-las. Ele era metódico quanto a seu tempo. Um dia bom de trabalho para esse homem era quando encerrava o expediente com a mesa limpa, logo aquele não seria um bom dia de trabalho. Quando chegou perto do seu horário, os dois detetives mais incompetentes da delegacia se lembraram que tinham esquecido os arquivos de casos importantes na sala de evidências e só os trouxeram de volta quando faltava 5 minutos para sua saída, que foi postergada por mais duas horas e acabou com todo o planejamento que tinha feito para o dia. Não que fosse grande coisa. Era Valentine’s Day e a cidade se encontrava em festa. Centenas de casais apaixonados pelas ruas trocando chocolates e ele se contentaria com o programa japonês de marionetes, a única coisa que, na visão dele, justificava o preço absurdo da TV a cabo.

Embora tivesse saído por volta das 17 horas, seus planos de levar uma bela refeição para acompanhar o especial de Valentine’s de seu programa favorito(que exibia especiais nas datas mais celebradas do mundo, sobre costumes e lendas), já tinha ido por água abaixo. Os restaurantes já tinham filas gigantescas formadas do lado de fora e não havia tempo a perder. Passaria no mercado e improvisaria algo. Se a comida ficasse muito ruim, ele ainda tinha algumas garrafas de uísque esperando para disfarçar o gosto de queimado que geralmente acompanhava suas receitas.

Buscou seu chá apressadamente no Café Faraó e seguiu para o mercadinho que ficava no caminho de casa, próximo ao Rembrandtpark. Comprou os ingredientes para uma sopa. Se apenas jogasse tudo na panela e enchesse de água, não perderia muito do episódio e a quantidade de água possivelmente evitaria que a comida queimasse. Ao passar por uma viela, porém, escutou alguns gritos e xingamentos, curiosamente envolvendo o prefeito novamente.

— Deixa ele em paz! Seu hipócrita! Se não fosse por esse homem, pessoas como nós não poderíamos andar na rua juntos. E esse nós inclui você, seu imigrante burro.

O outro garoto concordou, mas antes que pudessem continuar, a sacola de compras voou ao chão e eles foram parados.

— Sargento Rhadamanthys! Politie! Saiam de perto dele e coloquem suas mãos na parede!  
Apesar dos trajes civis, ele empunhava seu distintivo e sua arma. Revistou rapidamente os dois homens e chamou reforços de sua delegacia. Já sabia quem era o rapaz sentado no chão antes mesmo de chegar na viela.

— Senhor Valentine. O senhor está bem?

Apesar de assustado, o jornalista não demonstrava. Respondeu com um resmungo e logo uma viatura chegou ao local, levando os quatro para a delegacia. Rhadamanthys olhou com raiva para Zeros e Niobe, os dois detetives burros, que tinham deixado mais arquivos sobre sua mesa quando chegou. Levou os dois algemados para uma pequena cela de detenção e foi conversar com Valentine em seu escritório.

— Você quer prestar queixa contra eles? Foram pegos em flagrante, atentar contra sua liberdade de expressão é algo grave nesse país.  
— E isso vai adiantar alguma coisa? Ou por serem eleitores do queridinho da Holanda mais uma queixa minha vai simplesmente desaparecer?

Aquele comentário entristeceu um pouco o sargento. Ele era competente e não gostava de ser comparado a corruptos ou preguiçosos. Mas também não conseguia ficar bravo, pois via nos olhos do outro o medo que ele tentava esconder e concordava com sua indignação.

— Espera...você é o cara do café. Que ficou me olhando outro dia. Você tem me seguido? Aquele enfadonho está usando serviço público pra me calar agora? Não basta mandar os fanáticos dele?

Rhadamanthys deu um suspiro profundo, foi até o armário de primeiros-socorros e pediu licença para o outro, limpando um pequeno ferimento em seu rosto.

“Ele é arisco, mas mesmo assim...quem ousa atentar contra um rosto tão bonito?”

Assim como o policial, Valentine também era bom em ler as pessoas. Naquele momento, tendo os cuidados de um homem aparentemente tão sério, mas que o tocava delicadamente, suas ideias mudaram de forma. Nenhum dos dois precisou de palavras, fossem elas ditas ou em pensamento. A maneira que se olharam ali, dispensava qualquer outra comunicação. Mas aquele ainda era um ambiente profissional, mesmo que Rhadamanthys fosse um dos poucos profissionais de fato, e Zeros trouxe a ficha dos homens que foram detidos para que seu superior as examinasse e a vítima tomasse uma decisão.

Quando terminaram os procedimentos, já era muito tarde para o programa de Rhada e muito cedo para que ele achasse online para download. Não gostava de fazer isso, mas seu serviço de TV era básico, justamente para ver o canal da TV Kyoto e alguns clássicos ingleses e não incluía gravações. O clima já havia mudado muito, e Valentine acabou de preencher a papelada e saía com uma jaqueta leve. Embora muito antiprofissional, ele não podia deixar que o outro saísse assim, no frio, machucado, no dia dos namorados e seu aniversário, conforme tinha espiado quando digitava os dados da ocorrência no sistema. Pegou um casaco reserva que deixava no escritório e correu atrás do moço de cabelos cor- de-rosa, chamando por seu nome e jogando o casaco por cima de seus ombros.

— Sargento...por que você se importa?

Valentine também se importaria, depois de ter olhado nos olhos cor de mel, escondidos pela grossa sobrancelha do oficial, mas seu dia tinha sido terrível até então. Ele era mais um imigrante solitário, sozinho no Valentine’s day e no seu próprio dia, brigando com o mundo para defender suas convicções. Os homens no beco não tinham sido os únicos, teve problemas no trabalho, ameaças por telefone, correspondência. A ternura que imaginava ter visto no olhar de Rhadamanthys foi a única coisa boa que teve nos últimos dias.

— Sinceramente? Meu dia foi uma merda. Mas você apareceu, não da maneira que eu gostaria, mas apareceu. Não posso deixar que você simplesmente se levante e saia de perto de mim toda vez que eu vê-lo e depois me arrepender pelos próximos dias de não ter feito nada.

— E o que você vai fazer agora? — Val ajeitava o casaco, um pouco grande, sobre seu corpo, confortavelmente quentinho e apreciando o perfume forte que o tecido emanava, discretamente.

— Eu ia fazer sopa e ver meu programa. Mas agora me dei conta que não tenho mais nem o que cozinhar e também não tenho mais o que assistir. Acho que vamos ter que entrar numa fila de um restaurante e vou acabar levando você para um encontro.

Desajeitadamente, Rhadamanthys estendeu o braço para Valentine e os dois seguiram ao acaso, procurando algum lugar que lhes despertasse o interesse enquanto começavam, lentamente, a conhecer um pouco mais um do outro.


End file.
